The Best Gift
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On her birthday, Windblazer Prime not only gets to spend time with her love, but also learns she expecting his twins. Birthday story done for Windblazer Prime. :)


**An early birthday story for Windblazer Prime, who owns Windblazer Prime. Here you go, Amiga! Happy early Birthday! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Best Gift**

Windblazer Prime was in the main room of the base, relaxing with Arcee and Bumblebee, who were relaxing as well. "Looks like it will be a quiet day today," said Bumblebee.

"I hope so," said Windblazer. "I'd hate for 'Cons to attack on my birthday."

"Today's your birthday?" Arcee asked with a smile. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday," Bumblebee echoed.

"Thank you," Windblazer said with a smile. "I'm just waiting for Ratchet to return. He said he'd be back after he picked something up."

"Hmm, I wonder what he's going to pick up," said Arcee.

"Maybe it's a gift for you, Windblazer," Bumblebee said.

The femme smiled. "Well, my gift will be him coming home and spending the day with me," she said.

Optimus and the others came in and wished Windblazer a happy birthday before Optimus suggested they all take a pleasant cruise. They would still be on the lookout, but it was nice to relax too.

Windblazer smiled as she realized that she and Ratchet would have the whole base to themselves and she couldn't have been happier. She suddenly felt something kick her stomach and she placed a hand on her stomach before feeling something kick at her hand. Curious, and hopeful, she did a quick scan and her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," she said softly before smiling widely and then she noticed something else on the computer screen and gasped. "Two babies? Twins?" She asked herself.

She also noticed one was a boy and the other was a girl. "I'm having a boy and a girl," she said to herself as she turned off the computers and stood there for a moment before letting out a happy squeal. "I can't wait to tell Ratchet!"

"Can't wait to tell me what?" Ratchet asked as he came in.

Windblazer gasped and turned to him. "Ratchet! You're here!" She said happily and raced to him, hugging him and giving him a big kiss on the mouth.

The medic was a bit stunned by the greeting, but smiled and held her close. "You usually don't greet me like this unless we've been away for a few days," he said. "Not that I'm complaining."

She giggled and held his hands. "Ratchet, I've just found something out," she said to him.

"What's that?" He asked. "You didn't find your gift already, did you?"

She blinked. "Um, no. I didn't," she said.

He chuckled and handed her a package. "I had this specially made for you," he said.

She opened it and gasped. Inside was a long cape that was colored a navy blue and had a hood. "I…I love it!" She said, pulling it out and placing it around her shoulders and pulling the hood up. "It fits perfectly!"

"You like it?" He asked hopefully.

"I love it!" She said, giving him a hug and kissing him lovingly. He returned the kiss and held her close.

"I love you, Windy," he said.

"I love you, too, Ratch," she said.

He smiled. "The others went out for a bit, but they'll be back for some Energon cake later," he said.

"Did they leave on purpose to give us some alone time?" She asked.

"Yes," he admitted with a smile.

She smiled. "Well, why don't we start our alone time with some great news," she said.

"Ah, the news you mentioned earlier," he said. "What is it?"

Windblazer smiled. "I just got the best gift ever," she said. "Actually, it's for both of us."

"For both of us?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"Mm-hmm," she said with a nod and took one of his hands, placing it against her stomach. They both felt the kick a moment later and Ratchet's eyes widened before he did a careful scan on his sparkmate and gasped in surprise.

"Windy, you're…you're…," he stammered.

"Pregnant, with your twins," she said. "Ratchet, we're going to be parents."

She watched Ratchet's face break into absolute joy as he suddenly leaned her down in a dancing dip, making her gasp before he kissed her deeply. "We're going to have two little ones," he said, still kissing her.

"Yes," she said. "They'll be the best gift ever when they are born."

Ratchet grinned. "Windy, I love you so much," he said, holding her close and kissing her deeply again.

"I love you so much too, Ratchet," she said as she returned the kiss, feeling her children kick at her stomach again.

To her, this birthday was the best one yet.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
